


I Believed

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post series established relationship fic.  Barbara discovers that her fears are groundless.
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	I Believed

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

After I was shot, undressing in front of anyone made me anxious. A trip to the doctor was traumatic, no matter how many times they tried to reassure me that they’d seen it all before. My body angered and disgusted me, so I kept it hidden.

Nothing changed when I became romantically involved with Tommy.

I knew that I was disfigured. I knew that my scars were ugly. I also knew that when he saw my mutilated flesh his expression would say everything his upbringing and manners wouldn’t.

I couldn’t take that risk of losing him, and so I kept putting him off. Coming up with excuse after excuse as to why it wasn’t the right time. He never once moaned or got angry with me, which made me hate myself even more.

Then one night changed everything.

We were caught up in the moment, and before I realised, before I could react, he had pushed up my shirt and was nuzzling my abdomen. I waited for him to freeze, to pull away, but neither happened, so I relaxed under his ministrations, surrendered to the sensations, and soon we were making love.

That night Tommy worshiped every inch of my body, with breath, and touch, and words. Every gesture, movement and utterance told me that I was beautiful.

And finally, I believed.


End file.
